Bear In Trap
by thenumber24
Summary: One other time Stiles sleepwalks, this time though he isn't imagining as much as he did last time. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Bear In Trap **

**Teen Wolf**

**Warnings: Language, sever horror, gay romance (BoyxBoy). **

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Stiles**_

**It was one of those nights again, the ones that Stiles would wake up in the middle of the woods freezing. **His mind was constantly in some other place, and right now at lease he was actually _awake. _At lease he hoped to god he was actually awake, and not in some messed up fragment of his imagination like last time.

He was in the woods, again like last time, and the weather was just as harsh as it was before. Stiles looked around, racking his mind multiple times trying to locate where he would be exactly, but to him everything look almost identical.

Stiles sat up, but his vision was clouded and blurry. A gust of wind blew through the crisp September air, sending shivers down his spine, and goosebumps across his skin. He was as lucky as last time, wearing only a big, loose blue t-shirt, and sweatpants, with nothing on his feet. And no phone.

Pushing the dizziness and motion sickness out of the way, he finally stood up. Stiles' skin was on fire, scratches and thorns and other things stuck to his skin, but he also push those things away as he crawled to his feet.

Standing there, shaking, wobbling from side to side, Stiles looked, and listened around. The sounds around him were pretty usual to the ones he usually heard when he was with Scott or Derek in the middle of the night. Something though, that wasn't usual was the crunching sound that could be heard on top of the wet leaves from the rain that afternoon. He's feet were planted to the ground, he hadn't move a step yet. A branch or two snapped loudly under the weight of something, or some_one. _

He wasn't alone.

Stiles waited, thinking that he could mistake the sound for something entirely different, but it wasn't until a boom echoed through the sky that sent Stiles in a full running motion. Pain was surrounding his body, and tiredness already filled his veins, although he pushed himself harder and faster through the forest when he heard a second gun shot, and footsteps running in puddles and against the wet ground.

He stumbled as he ran through the woods. His feet catching on anything and all the things that littered the ground, this made him stumble, causing him to run slower than he ment to. Tree limbs were almost reaching out to him, scratching his pale skin, and blocking his view even more than the forecasting darkness and blurry vision. Mud squished between his toes, surprising him, as they stayed planted, but his momentum propelled Stiles forward down a hill in the forest.

Leaves and dirt clung to him, and pain excelled threw his body, while his stomach rolled around in his body as he rolled himself down the hill. A tree slammed against him, or he slammed against a tree, his back almost snapping in his ears as he bended around it. Stiles uncoiled himself from the tree, and rolled onto his stomach, gasping for a breath, but only letting out a sickly cough, blood spitting from his lips.

The jolt of pain from the tree, gave him a little boost of adrenaline, and Stiles used it to push himself to his feet again, and run. He ran slightly faster than he did before, he put his mind to a different motive, to survive, so his body wouldn't relies the brutal pain radiating all over him. Dirt kicked up from where his heels of his bare feet meet the ground, and the wind was slowing him down as its' force blew against him. Yet Stiles' still keep his motive strong, as was his effort and strength, and kept moving his way through the dark forest.

He stopped abruptly. Very abruptly. Not like last time though did his body's momentum make him tumble to the ground.

His screams echoed throughout the forest.

A bear trap, one that was still on the forests' floor from when Tate scattered them all over the woods in order to catch his coyote, and unknown daughter, that he though killed his family, which did, but he didn't know she was his daughter turned mutant. It was clipped like a paper clasp on his shin, and he could almost _feel _its' rusty talons touching the bone of his leg.

Tears of pain escaped his eyes and streamed a path of wetness down his face, making the collar of his t-shirt damp, and stick to the skin of his neck. Stiles' let out another scream of pain, almost, maybe louder than the one before it, as he felt his own blood pool on his foot, and slide its' way down and around his ankle. Stiles' body clasped in complete and utterly pain, and he screamed again as he bent closer to the trap and try to force the thing off of him, but the only thing that happened was that the teeth of the bear trap dug _deeper _in his skin.

Stiles finally completely clasped, his back pressed against the ground of the forest, and his leg _throbbing _and _stinging. _He coughed another sickly, chokingly cough, and spat blood from his mouth, covering the front of him in the thick, dark, sticky substance of it.

"Help!" Stiles yelled, his snort nails digging into the soft thick dirt of the forests' floor, spitting up another mouth full of blood. "Please!" He wailed, darkness clouding up his vision, making it ten times blurrier then it had already been in the first place.

He let his eyelids close, not yet in the state of unconsiness, yet not completely aware of anything other than the ringing sound in his ears. Stiles couldn't tell how long he had been exactly lying there, with the wetness of the ground soaking his already wet enough clothing. He shuddered as another gust of wind-swept its way through the air, his breathing slowing down along with his heart rate.

"Stiles!" It was almost like a soft whisper in his ear, something almost lullabying him to sleep. His head pounded as the lullaby got louder, screeching like the squeaky breaks on his jeep. "Stiles!"

Like a vacuum pump, there was a pop, like swimming and getting water in your ears, the water suddenly drained from his ears. Stiles opened his eyes with all the strength he could after he heard his name being called for a finial time.

It wasn't hunters with guns that were surrounding him, but Derek, Chris, and his father.

* * *

**No flames. Read & Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bear In Trap**

**Teen Wolf**

**Warnings: language, sever horror, gay romance boyxboy**

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Derek **_

It had been a Wednesday night, around one in the morning, when Derek had gotten a frantic call from Scott telling him that Stiles had wondered off, getting out of the security system that the Sheriff installed without Stiles' knowledge, so something like last time didn't happen again. Scott had also said that he didn't take his phone, or a simple jacket or sweatshirt, and all of his shoes were still in their place in his closet.

He had been reading in his loft; so he was still awake and awhere. They had made a plan to break up in groups, when he arrived at Scott's house the rest of there group was already in his living room, surrounding a map of Beacon Hills. Each small group got assigned a different area of the town, Scott appointed, and they would have all contact at all times. "Something like his wouldn't happen again," Scott had told them, "Not without a well thoughout plan. Maybe this time we will find him faster."

Derek hoped in his old Toyota, and set out to the preserves' edge, then work his way around it. Scott was with Isaac, and they where searching all of Mountin Ash while Allison and Lydia took off in her car to go to insane asylum. He sped, his foot hitting the floor, and he ran all the red lights and stop signs that tried its hardest to stop him. Something, he couldn't put his finger on it, but Derek had a bad feeling that this wouldn't be like the last time.

In something that would count as record time, he made it to the out skrits of the main forest that surrounded the town, almost like a blanket of darkness. The sound of a motor, car, peeked his ears, and he looked at the light green letters that illuminated the dark cabin. The time was two-thirty now, he wouldn't think anyone would be roaming the streets of Beacon Hills this late.

Derek hoped out of the car, shutting his door without sparing a single glance at it, and stood in front of it. His sences were meet with the fimialar stench and sound of Chris Argents SUV. It's headlights shined in Derek's eyes, but didn't phase him, and pulled in next to his vehical. Chris cut the engine, and poped the lock on his door, shutting it behind him and standing in front of him, the Sheriff right next to him.

"The plan?"

"Scott split everyone else up," Derek answered with the same serious, sternness as the rest of the adults. "Scattered them around town to look." Chris gave a hard nod, before walking to the back of his car, opening the trunk of it and throwing back the carpit.

"Your not harming my son!" The Sheriff told him, walking up to Chris.

"I wasn't planning on it, Sheriff." Chris said putting a pistal into the back of his pants, then hidding it under his shirt and jacket. "We don't have any idea what were going up against." He pushed a jagged knife in the outter part of his boot, and loaded the crossbow in his hands. "It's just for our protection."

"My son wont hurt us." Stiles' dad said solidly, his voice strong and demaining, not wavering. Something that if Derek wasn't a werewolf would make him listen to whatever this man would say. "I can promise you that." Chris shrugged his shoulders, and kept silent as he buckled a quiver around his waist, before turning towards Derek.

"I want you to plant these around the area of the forest." Chris handed him a black bag, unzipping the bag in his hands and pulling out the exact same shirl sounding devices that they used to direct Boyd and Erica to the school after they excapted from the bank cell. Emitters. "It will keep him in there. Or them. So he wont be going anywhere else."

Derek gave him a nod, slinging the strap of the bag on his shoulder, and watching as Chris held out a silver colored gun out to the Sheriff, pointed down, and looking just like his own. He wasn't surprised that the Sheriff shook his head, pushing the gun towards Chris. "My son isn't going to hurt us. I know him."

"Yes, _he _wont. But whatevers' inside of him would if it get the chance." Chris sighed. "Or what if he was kidnapped? This is just incase of an emergency, you gun wouldn't do anything against the supernatural." Chris pushed the gun towards the Sheriff, who was a little hesitant, but took the regular gun out of his holster on his hip, and set it down on Chris's tailgate, and grabing the new gun, turning it over in his hands. "It shoots like any other pistal." Chris said pulling the carpit down and shutting the hatch. "The only difference is that their lased with Wolfsbane, one of the only thing we use against the supernatural."

They stood around for a single second of silince blanketing over them, before Argent clasped his hand around the Sheriff's shoulder. "We'll find him, Sheriff. I promise." He looked up from his gaze on the gun to look at Derek. He knew that no matter what Derek said it wouldn't mean anything different then one of his confided nods, so he gave him one in agreement.

"We promise." He surprused himself and the others when he spoke, but he gave himself and the Sheriff another confident nod and started out on his part of the mission.

It didn't take him long at all to circle the park of the forest, activating each of the emitters as he thrusted one into the ground. Derek placed one of the last emitters in to the space between where he was standing and the next one. He pushed one of the still pile that lied in the bag into the still soft ground from earliers rainstorm. Derek straitened up, squaring his shoulders, and pushing the bag higher up his shoulders. But something caught him eyes, and for a brief second Derek stood planted on the ground as his eyes scanned quickly, and taking in the still fate stench of motor oil and gasoline.

He quickly threw the strap around his neck, and push the bag behind him, while he retracted his claws and took off in a sprint into the forest. He dug his claws into the first tree he came to, and used it to claw into the bark, and jump himself to the next one quickly. Almost monkey like, he swong on the limes of the trees, his nails giving him the extra grasp he couldn't quiet get from the bottoms of his boots and hands.

Derek used his strong sence of smell to find Chris and the Sheriff in the dark forest, yet, even with the must smell of wet leaves and dirt, he still found it hard sencing his way in the dark. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to how Stiles would be, a couple human navigating in the darkness. Exceptionally with Deucalion, and other supernatural dangers that can leark in the dark, Stiles wouldn't stand a single chance against those kinds of things.

It took him a minuet and a half timed to find Chris and the Sheriff in the forest. His thoughts haunting him more and more as he thought about his fellow pack member that could be in danger, and it pushed him beyond his beta abilities. He made his final jump off from a tree, and landed in front of them, stopping them both in their steps.

"He's here." Neither of them answered him, so he countinued, dropping the bag at their feet. "We'll place the rest as we go. Hopefully we can draw him to us." Chris picked up the bag and put it on his shoulder, handing a handful to Derek.

"Have you located his scent?" Chris asked him as they countinued to walk, Derek using his abilities to put the emitters in trees.

"No." Derek said leaping down from a tree. "Its' hard to get anything on him. His scent is masked by the forest, and everytime I think I got something, its like its _different _and something else is covering it up."

"What does that mean?" The Sheriff suddenly asked, pushing a emitter at the base of a tree.

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but as he thought for a second, he paused. What _did _that mean? Something like this hasn't happen to him before. It could mean several things, none of which were good, but he wasn't going to say anything when he wasn't exactly sure about it.

"We don't know." And just like that, talking subdued between the three of them, just the sound of dirt and leaves crunching under their feet and the squeaking sound of crickets in the air.

Derek was one the last emitter that was in his hands, when a gust of wind blew threw the air. He dropped onto the ground, down in a crotch as the scent inhaled his nostrils.

"Got it." He took off, on all fours, and shifting into his wolf state to see and run faster. He knew that Chris and the Sheriff were behind him, and even slowed a little for them to catch up so they didn't loose him completely in the darkness.

Derek wove around trees, his feet barley touching the ground before he would propel himself forwards. Stiles' scent was still in his nose, and he kept it in his system as his own little GPS on the teenage boy. He had to use what was left of his scent wisely, because the only chance Derek had to find Stiles was using his scent to track him, and since there was only a gust of wind everyonce in a while, he wasn't going to use it all up on a chance that there maybe another one.

Several minuets pasted, and suddenly Derek stopped abruptly in his place. He was crutching with his nose slightly pointed towards the sky.

"What do-"

"Sh!" Derek hushed them putting his hand behind himself to silence them. He concentrated again, his body searching the area with his extended sences. Something different was in the air, not the same different thing that was covering up Stiles' scent, but something that was making it _stand _out. Derek inhaled deeply, and his sences going on overdrive, when finially it hit him with enough pressure to knock him on his ass.

"He's in pain." He said, crotching down lower to the ground and inhaling again. "He's hurt. Severly." Derek looked over his shoulder at the two. The Sheriff looked distant for a second, before covering himself up with a hard look Derek couldn't uncover.

"Go ahead." Chris told him. "We'll be right behind you." Derek didn't need to be told twice as he took off again on his hands and feet, at full speed his time, and followed Stiles' scent.

His claws dug deep in the earth, and he kicked up dirt and leaves as his heels made contact with the ground, before leaving it again quickly. Derek speed turned to running to leaping from spots in the ground, almost cat or cheeta like, hopping from space to space and around trees and stumps.

Another strong gust of wind blew threw the September air, making Derek almost thank god. Pain, hurt, and blood filled his nostrils again as he continued his ran. And something else echoed threw the air, almost like the sound of metal tongs, and hinges squeeking together.

It wasn't a minuet later before a loud, powerful, serial scream ripped threw his ears.

Something fell from his head to his stomach, that made him suddenly feel like he was going to throw up, and something clogged the back of his throat. Derek didn't release that he actually stopped running/leaping, and he took off again on all fours, faster then he ever thought a beta like him could run. One more powerful scream reached his ears, and he was going even faster than ever.

"Help!" It was weak, very weak, but still Derek heard the faint cry. "Please!" It was Stiles, that part was obvious, and Derek thought that he could even see him on the floor of the forest, lying on his back.

"Stiles!" He yelled back, pushing with hands against the ground and running on his two feet, letting the Sheriff and Chris catch up to him a little more. Although, he could tell that both adults were running with all their humanly might to follow Derek. "Stiles!" He could hear Chris's and the Sheriff's footsteps louder as they caught up to him, and Derek didn't think he would ever forget the sight, or Stiles' fathers' gasp in shock.

A old, rushed to shit bear trap was clamped around his leg, as Stiles was sprawled on his back, blood and dirt covering the front of him, and his skin looked deathly pale. But the smell almost made him want to throw up on himself, he even did in his mouth, the gross smell of Stiles' pain and suffering little his body and set his senses into overdrive.

* * *

**No flames. Read & Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bear In Trap **

**Teen Wolf**

**Warnings: Language, sever horror, gay romance (BoyxBoy). **

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Stiles_**

His skin was on fire. Everything either pounding along with each thump of his heart or singed with goosebumps. Stiles could still feel his own blood drip from the littlest of wounds in his arms and face, to the now perforated wound on his leg. A shiver ran down the back of his spine, but his heart stopped for a brief moment and another jolt of pain worked his way around his body.

He gasped for air, arching his back as much as he could off of the ground, his breath hitched and wavered as he let out a shy cry in pain. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, another wave of tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his grimy face. His cries turning from screams to retard yells.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he was pulled into a soft, solid chest. Stiles dug his face into the soft fabric of his shirt, inhaling his father's scent, as he continued to cry loudly, yelling and wetting his dad's uniform. He didn't think about crying in front of his father and two other grown men, the only thing he cared about was that his father was holding him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner, and that he wasn't alone anymore. Stiles has also thankful it was his father who found him, not that he didn't love Melissa, but his father, his actual parent, meant the world to him.

Stiles' cried slowed down, as did his heart rate, the pain throbbing his head pounded louder, but his grip on his father loosened.

"He's dying." He heard someone say from away from him. He couldn't tell, his hearing again felt a little clogged like it did before.

"So what do we do?" Stiles' head rumbled as his dad spoke, the words echoed, and his body moved as his dad's chest moved.

A snap of a branch, and something holding on to his hand, made his ears pop again, but he was too weak and covered in pain to open his eyes. He was pushed away a little from his father, yet he could still feel his arm around his shoulders.

"Stiles?" He thinks its Derek, but he couldn't be completely sure in his state, and he doesn't think he's heard Chris's voice a lot. "Stiles, I'm holding your hand." If it is Derek, he can't ever remember him being so... soft and caring. He must look just as bad as he felt then. "I'm going to do something, OK? But I need you to hold my hand right back. Can you do that for me?"

His voice was soothing, and Stiles was sure that if they were in any other situation, Derek could make anyone listen to him. He was like... a leader. But not threatening type that he could make anyone do anything, but more convincing anyone to trust that he would do anything in his power to do what's right.

Stiles' fingers twitched, as he willed as much willpower he could muster up now, and wrap his long, thin fingers around Derek's hand in almost like a handshake.

"I need you to do one more thing for me, OK?" His brain mentally groined, he was so tired all he wanted to do was go to sleep right now. It was like it didn't matter that there was an old bear trap on his leg or that he probably broke his back in two, all that mattered was that he was tired as hell, and he wanted to go home and sleep. "I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Stiles actually let out a huff, and groaned as he cracked his eyelids and looked at Derek who was actually over him, holding his hand tightly and his other hand on his shoulder. He was getting a headache on top of all his pain now.

"Good. Now just look at me, OK?" His overuse of the word 'okay' was starting to bug him a little, but Stiles did as Derek told him and squeezed his hand a little harder as he stared into Derek's dull green eyes.

Suddenly, Derek's eyes flashed electric blue of his wolf beta side, and Stiles blood ran cold. He looked down at there gripped hands, and watched as Derek's veins turned a dark black. "Hey," Derek grabbed his chin, squeezing it and pulling it to look at his eyes again. "What did I tell you?" He kept his head squeezed in his unoccupied hand.

Derek yelled out in pain, gripping his face and hand harder as he continued to take his pain away. Stiles could feel his pain escape him, he couldn't really describe the feeling, it was like splashing into cold water, his body starting to feel relieved. He let out a low groan that made his breath shutter. It was like the best feeling in the world.

But it didn't last long, suddenly, as quickly as the pleasure started it was replaced with down right agonizing pain. Stile shot up, his father and Derek's hand dropped from his body, and he is gripping his forearm, his nails clawing into his very own flesh.

"What's going on? What's happening? His hurting him!" Stiles' hand shook violently as his nails drew blood. He screamed, matching Derek's, pain was crashing threw him in tendrils, making his skin feel like a wildfire all over.

"Let go!" Stiles yelled at Derek, looking up from their hands.

"No!" Derek yelled back moving his further up Stiles' arm, now gripping his forearm, and ripping with his other hand that wasn't holding his face anymore and pulling with all his might, and smearing his own hand in Stiles' blood.

Stiles dropped his gaze again, he wasn't yelling anymore, and neither was Derek but he was gasping every once in a while. He watched as Derek's veins kept filling up with dark black blood of pain and horror that was surrounding from his body. It was weird watching it happen in front of his eyes, but it kept his ADHD focused on something other than himself. Derek's fingers were wrapped around his forearm, his hand covered in his own liquid blood and dirt.

Weirdly, Derek's veins turned a blood enriched color for a second before turning a bright yellow color. He'd seen Scott take someones, a dog, pain away and each time the same dark blackish bluish color filled his veins, nothing like this had happened before. Stiles picked up his head, and looked at Derek, who gave him his very own intense stare back.

A moan of pleasure washed over him and he could finally feel his pain sucking its way to his arm and out of his body. Yet at the same time Derek's cries got louder, him being in pain now. His eyes were drilled shot, and Stiles could see the tightness in his jaw, and the grip on his forearm was unhuman like, he feared that Derek was going to rip his arm off.

"Let go!" Stiles yelled loudly at him, and grabbed Derek's arm pulling him off of himself. Stiles, being the selfless person that he is, would rather have himself be in agonizing pain then having a close friend be in it, or anyone else for that reason. Derek didn't argue this time, and he let Stiles pull his hand away from his own.

Derek fell onto his butt, a little distance away from Stiles. "We've got to get him to the hospital," his dad said, Stiles looked up to see his dad staring down at his leg no doubt, but Stiles wasn't going to look at it, he didn't think his stomach could handle it. "He's losing a lot of blood."

His tiredness was now pretty intense now without the pain and hurt keeping him awake and comfortable, nothing was stopping the relentless feeling overcoming him. A yawn took over him just thinking about ever peaceful sleep, in his own bed wrapped in his cotton sheets. His vision of sleep was a little blurry, it has been such a long time since he actually felt it, with all his nightmares and sleepwalking, Stiles hadn't got a good night's sleep in what felt like to him ages.


	4. Chapter 4

Bear In Trap

Teen Wolf

**Warnings: Language, sever horror, gay romance (BoyxBoy). **

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Derek**_

**With some help from his wolf Derek was able to recover, but the feeling of fire spreading all over his skin was still there.** But this wasn't a moment to play the weak, pathetic one, he was stronger than this, and Stiles was still incredible hurt. "I'll get him there." He told Chris, taking a step closer to Stiles, he's losing blood quickly, he could see and smell it, and the slight smell of rotten eggs- an infection.

"No." Chris challenged him, Derek knew he was by the tone in his voice. "You're too weak."

"Really?" They were not playing this roller coast game right now, if Derek had to be the bigger man, then by right, he will take matters in his own hands if its worth it. And Stiles was definitely worth it. "Watch me." Derek bent down to Stiles, making the boys' attention look at him, and Derek peeled his same leather jacket off of his shoulders. He held it out to Stiles, offering it to him, and helped his weak form get his arms through the sleeves. It was a little big for his frame, which wasn't surprising since Stiles was years younger than him, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days, maybe weeks. Derek wrapped the ends of his jacket around Stiles, then taking Stiles arms and wrapping them around his own neck.

"Meet us there." Derek made sure that his voice was straight and demanding, so he wasn't surprised that Chris motioned for them to go, and both of them took off in the way that they came in. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, Stiles." He felt the need to inform him, just so Stiles started freaking out, that was the last thing he needed. Derek wrapped one of his arms around Stiles shoulders, and the other one around his legs, then stood up. "But I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole entire time." Stiles' light brown eyes opened and looking into his own. Derek let a small smile pull on his lips, but it didn't last long as he took in Stiles face. It was covered in scratched and his own blood, his hair was a complete mess, more then usual, and his face was blochy with tears still fresh on his face.

"Derek?" He looked intensely into Stiles' eyes, "In case I end up... dying. There's something I have been meaning to tell you." Stiles paused for less than a second. "I like-"

"No." Derek narrowed his eyes, and continued to stare at Stiles. "No, I'm not going to let that happen to you, I promise. There's no need for final goodbyes." He knew what Stiles was going to say, that's why he cut him off, there is completely no reason for him to say it.

"But I want you to know just in case." Stiles, yet in the same awful state as he was, still was frustrating as hell and just as persistent.

"No. I'm not going to let any-" Derek was cut off by Stiles moving his hand from his neck to his cheek and press his lips to Derek's. His lips were soft as they pressed against his own, and unmoving. Derek, as much self control that he had, gave in, his wolf clawing from inside of him. He opened his mouth a little, and wrapped his own lips around Stiles'. His arms moved back around his own neck, he could feel Stiles' elbow on his shoulder, and his fingers in Derek's hair playing with it a little. His tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped Stiles upper lip, but when Stiles opened his mouth, something held him back, and he just continued to kiss Stiles lips.

Stiles pulled away not long after, breathing heavy, real heavy, and he rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Regret filled his body when he felt Stiles pain returning, and Derek tightened his grip he still had on Stiles.

"Now I'm definitely not going to let you die." Derek told him, calling out to his wolf, before taking off full speed out of the woods.

Derek made it to the hospital with Stiles in his arms just as fast as he made it the forest before, maybe faster, but he wasn't surprised to see Chris's SUV pull up the second they got there. The Sheriff and Chris jumped out of the car and quickly walked behind Derek as they made their way into the hospital. They walked through the motorized doors, and Derek was met with the slightly dull and quiet sound of the hospital.

"Help!" The Sheriff yelled to the staff, "Someone help my son!" Melissa jumps up from her place behind the desk at a computer, she had the night shift, and gasped at Stiles.

"Oh my gosh." She muttered into her hand as she stood in front of them, before she snapped out of her shock and yelled some numbers and words over her shoulder. "Okay, I need to know everything." She said to Derek as some nurses rolled a bed up to them. Derek set him down easily and slowly on the bed and the rest of them rusted to keep up with her as they rolled Stiles down the hall.

"We don't know." Chris told her, and she gave her famous _really? _face, but Chris shook his head. "He disappeared sometime early this night and we were all looking for him. We found him in the forest area about 7 miles down the road."

Melissa nodded her head, walking quickly down the hall with the rest of them. "We've got to get him in an x-ray and fast, we need to know what we're dealing with before he goes to surgery." She told the nurse specifically, as they made it to the 'No Employ Beyond Here' sigh going across the door. "You both need to stay out here." She put her hands in front of Derek and Chris. "Sheriff you can come in, but you two have to wait in the waiting room, were not allowed to let anyone who isn't close family past this point." Melissa told them. "I'll make sure to keep you both updated as frequently as I can. Call off the search party, and I'll get you a new shirt."

Derek looked down at his blood and dirt cover t-shirt, and shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

She nodded her head in understanding, "There's coffee and other food in the Cafe if you guys want something." Melissa patted Derek on the shoulder. "It shouldn't be very long." Like that she pushed Stiles into the hallway past the swinging doors with the Sheriff following closely next to her. Both of them watched Stiles go down the hall through the small glass windows in the door, but soon they were completely out of sight from them.

Over the next hour or two, the sun had started to rise in the California sky, and it was quite over all of them. Derek had texted Scott, catching him up and telling him that they were at the hospital, of coarse less than five minutes later, Scott and Isaac appeared in the waiting room, ten minutes later Allison, Lydia, Peter, and Kira came in. Stiles was now in surgery, and had been since Scott came in and his mom brought out the x-ray for everyone to see. Melissa said that he was lucky to have not cut his foot completely off, it had broken the bone, but didn't clamp all the way through. As of any infection, she said that would be discovered once they start operating. So, for the past couple of hours that's where he was, being in the state of unconsciousness, and having a bear trap removed from his leg.

Derek watched as the Sheriff's knee bobbed up and down rapidly with his elbows on them and looking down at the blue carpet. Scott, sat next to him, his face dug into his hands, and Kira every once in a while patting him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him, but failing. She was the only one, with Peter, that looked like they weren't one of the walking dead. Chris sat next to the Sheriff, rubbing his shoulder constantly with one hand as Allison held her father's other hand and leaned her hand against Isaac's shoulder.

Then there was Derek, he put himself in the same spot he had been since Chris pulled him away from the door Stiles disappeared from, leaning against a wall opposite from where everyone else was sitting with his arms crossed. His eyes were glassed over, deep in thought. On what? Everything. Derek was having his own little battle in his head of the good and bad he's down, and why, although he liked Stiles, something was holding him back. He didn't know if it was Jennifer, God, he shivered, or whatever had happened, or happening, to Stiles.

Something was wrong, Derek and everyone else knew that, they just couldn't exactly figure out what it was. He really didn't want to spark into a teenage romance novel about how he thinks this one might be different then all the other mistaken relationships he's had over the years. Maybe it could be his own little distraction, his own little worry free hookup, like fuck buddies. Nothing more. Well, but now that he's mentally ill, and hurt, plus with Stiles almost telling him something that would have made him had a heart attack, that idea was safe to say, out of the plan. And he really didn't want Stiles thinking that Derek was only using him as a rebound from the psychotic tree lover.

At least, though, this was the positive side of his brain talking, he's known Stiles for a while. Technically since he was in grade school when they used to ride the same bus they would sometimes walk past each other when the elementary students and the middle and high school students would ride the same bus. But then, that was just Derek knows his face, he never actually got to know the kid until Scott actually got bitten by Peter a year ago. Most of the time he would find the teen incredibly annoying, like shoving him against the wall annoying, which he'd done, more than once. But he guessed it really wasn't Stiles fault that he'd been cursed to have ADHD that made him be annoying. He was just sometimes liked people to be calm and quite like him.

Stiles did start to grow on him, just like Scott, definitely not like the Argent girl, and just like Isaac. The kid could be pretty witty sometimes, and Derek was occasionally surprised on how quick he could come up with some of his jokes, most of the time, though they weren't in the best of times, like drowning a pool of 8 feet of water, or 7 as Stiles reminded him the next day, or been paralyzed from the neck down in with Stiles lying on top of him.

Being gay though, for an overactive/hyperactive teenager with ADHD wasn't something that Derek thought about him going for in his future. He really didn't think he would date anyone else besides Paige after she died, then Kate came along, she was older than him, and she liked him. So, hormonal him was stupid enough- that negative side was coming out- decided it had been long enough and that Cora thought he was going crazy. What is surprising he got when he found out that he wasn't the crazy one.

Derek didn't think that Stiles were crazy, even know he didn't think Stiles was crazy, he just thinks that whatever inside of him is. So, he would the moment Melissa came out, pulling her rubber gloves off, with her green smock on, and told them that Stiles was resting in his room and that he could be seen right away, that after this is all over he was going to at least talk to Stiles. Even if it was just to say that he thought of him as something they could be, or confessing his love for him, Derek was going to at least talk to him.

He promised


	5. Chapter 5

Bear In Trap

Teen Wolf

**Warnings: Language, sever horror, gay romance (BoyxBoy). **

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_**Stiles **_

There was a mild pounding in Stiles' head as he felt his utter darkness of what was his dream world was fading away into reality. He felt sort of relaxed and refreshed, for the first time in what was weeks, maybe mouths. Stiles' eyes opened, to have them shut immediately, the brightness of the lights overhead was like drills to his eye sockets. Did he fall asleep in class again? And better yet, why didn't Scott wake him up? _Asshole._

Stiles forced his eyes open, slowly, letting his eyes adjusted to the yellowish white lights shining down upon him like a spotlight. He was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, one of his arms he couldn't move while the other one would move slightly then be pulled back like a rubber band. His left foot was unmovable too, which left his other to he the only limb he could move. Stiles tried to push himself up a little, feeling slightly cramped, and again, uncomfortable, but using his elbows was pretty much out of the question and moving one leg wouldn't do anything. He huffed frustrated.

He lifted his head to look around, but as far as he could tell he was in a hospital room, his eyes didn't go very far, though, because it stopped when it landed on a head of messy black hair with it's face down on the mattress, his hand in the persons grasp, and their hands under their head. Stiles looked around quickly, seeing no-one else was in the room, he moves his hand around.

"Derek." He whispered, but suddenly felt really stupid, and shrugged his shoulders mentally. "Derek!" He yelled, and laughed out loud as the werewolf's head snapped up from the bed, jumping back. Derek looked tired to Stiles, and pouted playfully at the bags gathering under his eyes, he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Ass." Derek said it lightly though, so Stiles knew he was just joking, and he scoots his chair closer to Stiles' head, still holding his hand.

"Good morning, Sourwolf." Stiles rubbed his hand threw Derek's already messed up hair, before pulling it back with a discussed look on his face. "Ah, ew." He let Derek hold his hand again, but not without getting an eye roll out of him. "When was the last time you showered?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?" Stiles echoed. "Why? Trying a new fragrance? Body odor and dirt. Masculine."

"I haven't gone home yet." Derek answered simply.

"Ah, OK. Why? And to add on another question, why am I here?"

Derek leaned back a little in the chair, pausing, before leaning back towards him. "You don't remember anything?"

"No. Well, a little bit. Running," Stiles put his head down on the pillow, his neck starting to cramp, and looking up at the ceiling in deep though. "And I was being caused by hunters with guns." Derek's eyebrows raised, unacknowledged to Stiles though. "And they wanted _him _dead, to kill me. I was cold and... it was like I was walking in quicksand. Oh, and I fell down a hill, but I hit a tree... I can't really remember anything else."

Stiles turned to see Derek nodding his head slowly, he could tell that he must be thinking. "OK. You can't remember anything else?" He thought for a second his mind rattling over things, but like he told him, things were pretty blurry.

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "I woke up! And you were screaming, I think, and your vains were glowing yellow." Pictures flashed in his mind, not continuous, but they flashed. He could suddenly feel his face heat up. "And..." He looked away from him, the tile floors were pretty gray. "I kissed you." But suddenly he snapped his face to Derek, with a big smile on his face. "And you kissed me back!" Derek blushed slightly, Stiles didn't know if he actually caught it, but the light pink of his cheeks made Stiles grin. "So..." He said slyly. "Does that mean were, like, together?"

Stiles stared at Derek, but Derek didn't say anything back. He just sat there playing and picking at Stiles' fingers. "You don't remember anything before you woke up? Or why you were being chased by hunters?" Stiles shook his head, he couldn't even remember how he ended up getting into the forest in the first place. This was just like what happened before, when he thought that he was in the basement of the Eichen House with some kind of mummy. But this time it wasn't the mummy, it was people, people that wore regular clothing, some even looked Janineese, like Kira. Could this all mean something?

"Well," Derek's sigh shook as he dragged his hand across his face again. "You almost broke your back," Stiles flinches back, that must have put him to sleep. Yeah, actually, he remembers he hit his back against the tree. "And... you stepped on one of Tate's bear traps." His eyes feel like they're going to pop out of his head, and he looks down at his feet. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief to see his foot still attached, at least he's pretty sure it is, what with it wrapped in a cast and his toes sticking out and it's hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm glad I don't remember that kind of pain." Stiles says, rubbing his other hand through his hair with a sigh and a weak laugh. "Must have been one heck of a night."

"Yeah." Derek smiles matching his forced out laugh. "You have a broken leg and a slight infection. While you got a slight cold from being out with little clothing on one of the coldest nights."

"I guess I'm lucky to be here aren't I?" Stiles could feel and see Derek's tension slowly melting away as he continued to joke and act like he wasn't in any kind of pain. Because with him just being here, he could handle this kind of pain, as long as Derek was here to distract him and let his own little personal wall down just for him.

"I should probably go get your father," Derek said after a couple minutes of silence, comfortable silence. "He went to call the station and get us both coffee." He pushed his chair back, out of the way and into the corner, as he stood up, looking down at Stiles.

"Take a shower for me?" Derek smiled, promising that he would go home, and take a shower, maybe even put on clean close, before coming back. He kissed Stiles gently on his forehead after pushing the teens long bangs back out of the way. "Derek?" Stiles called after him as he got to the door, Derek's hand holding the handle. "Wh-"

"After all this is over," Derek told him, knowing what he was going to ask. "And I don't just mean after you get out of here." He gestured around the grimy hospital room. "I mean after we fix out what the hell is going on with you- we'll talk. I promise." Stiles nodded, not much else he could say or do could make Derek change his mind otherwise, and gave him a small smile before he fled the room.

His mind wondered for a brief moment before his dad rushed in and hugged him until he cried, just how long would that turn out to be that they fix him. Would he ever actually be the same again?


	6. Epilogue

Bear In Trap

Teen Wolf

**Warnings: Language, sever horror, gay romance (BoyxBoy). **

**Mature Themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

Two long ass freakin' weeks later, and 21 crappy shit tasting meals later, brought Stiles to his point.

"You let my foot touch the ground, I'm going to go all Batman on your asses."

"I still don't understand why you can't just use your crutches like a regular person would do anyway."

"Dad," Stiles said, staring at him. "Have you even meet me? Or, oh wait, met my best friend. The same one who is a freaking' werewolf like the rest of our friends."

"Stiles, stop being a drama queen." Scott muttered from next to him, holding half of his weight. "Lydia's a banshee."

"Oh, yeah. And Jackass- I mean Jackson was a kanima. So, father dearest, you've crossed the Bridge to Terabithia into a world of hairless werewolves, lizards the size of people, and freaky life granting trees. This is your regular now." Stiles father mumbled something about him watching too many fairly tales, but Stiles just rolled his eyes, and let himself be carried by his best friend and father into his house, getting home from the hospital of hell, which he started calling it after they force feed him green jello and mashed potatoes, which was good for the first two days, after 21 days, every time he burped it tasted like jello mixed with potatoes. Not a good mix. One of the times he even talked Derek into going to McDonalds and having him by him the biggest, fattest burger he could buy.

The nurse, Melissa, told him that he'd have to stay home for another week and take it easy, just to make sure the infection is completely out before he goes to school. Something about his immune system already been weak and he would have an easier chance at catching a cold. Coach had already surprisingly stopped by at the beginning of the week to give him a card the whole cross country/lacrosse team had signed and gave him all his missed work.

Scott visited him all the time he could, begging his mom to keep out of school for the whole first week he was asleep before making him to back to school. But Scott was still there with him, he did his homework while they talked, his feet always resting on the bed, and reclining himself in the chair, every so often asking him for help.

Allison and Lydia always came together, but made sure that they were there at different times as everyone else, he didn't think that anyone was going to leave him alone anymore. And they would always come into talk about crap like the newest hookups and apparently the growing relationship with Allison and Isaac. Which was kinda weird, he always thought that Isaac had something for Scott and vice versa. Maybe it was one of those 'in the making relationships'.

Kira only came four or five times, never by herself, probably a little weirded out since she didn't really know him. She was always with Scott, apparently they had something going on too. And she never really said much, just sat in a chair next to Scott while he and he would joke around, putting in a laugh here and there, and saying polite things.

Peter came one other time than the first time he came in when he woken up. It was just sitting there, both of them in the most awkordist silence ever, until Peter asked how he was feeling and that he hoped he would feel good as new. Stiles thought it was weird, but figured that probably the only reason for him to come was so he could win back everyone trust.

Derek was there all the time. Like every time. When Stiles would wake up, Derek would walk into the room. When Stiles fell asleep, Derek could kiss him on the forehead, sit back in his chair just watching him sleep. Whenever someone else visited him, Derek would go and wait in the waiting room until he was alone before he would immediately come in. This just proved his theory that they didn't want him to be let alone.

His father was there as much as he could be. When he worked during the day he would tell Stiles to have the nurse call him if he needed anything or he just wanted him. Then he would come back and sleep in the chair next to his bed until it was time for him to go to work again. His dad stayed as long as he could take off work, which was up until the middle of last week. It was nice having his father around like this, heck it was nice that everyone was around like this, although under the certain circumstances, everyone had a light feel around him. Stiles knew it was just an act for him, but he wished it could always be like that.

"Wanna play some video games?" Stiles asked as he and Scott sat down on the coach, his leg elevated slightly on a pillow on the coffee table.

"Sure." Scott got up, put a game in the console under the television, coming back with two controllers in his hand. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Ah, yeah. A little." _Not since the day I woke up. _But he wasn't going to tell Scott that. He wasn't going to tell anyone that, because he wasn't sure if it had to do with Derek or something else.

But he was pretty sure it had something to do with that even though he had surgery four weeks ago, and the scar was going to heal, he never thought that in that sort of time that his scar would be almost gone. Only now the size of a single fingernail scratch on his shin.

* * *

FINISHED COMPLETE

**Well that was fun. Just a little short story that I've had in my head for a while. **

**R&R! **


End file.
